Ruhm oder Freundschaft
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Beyblade - 48 - Japanisch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Ruhm oder Freundschaft |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Kai's Wahl |Japanisch (Katakana) = カイの選択 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Kai no Sentaku |Opening (Japanisch) = Fighting Spirits |Ending (Japanisch) = Cheer Song |Opening (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade |Ending (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade |Episode (Staffel) = 048 (Beyblade) |Episode (Saga) = 048 (Originalserie) |Episode (Serie) = 048 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 03. Dezember 2001 |Deutsch = 26. Mai 2003 |Vorherige = Eine Lektion für Tyson |Nächste = Ein stürmischer Kampf }}Ruhm oder Freundschaft ist die achtundvierzigste Episode von Beyblade. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 26. Mai 2003 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Die Blade Breakers sind wieder zurück in Moskau (Hauptstadt von Russland) und bereiten sich auf das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft vor, das unmittelbar vor der Tür steht. Kaum hat das japanische Team die gigantische Biovolt Arena erreicht, werden sie schon von zahlreichen Fans belagert. Tyson, der ja sehr gerne im Rampenlicht steht, kann es kaum fassen und "flirtet" heftig mit seinen Anhängern. Doch der Schein trübt, die Blade Breakers werden im Inneren der Arena schon von den Demolition Boys erwartet. Die Begrüssung fällt sehr kalt und knapp aus, denn Boris sieht seine Gegner nur als lästige, kleine Insekten an. Boris verspricht, dass sein Team siegen wird, aber Tyson macht ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Tyson meint, das Finale hat ja noch nicht angefangen und der Sieger steht dementsprechend noch gar nicht fest. Kai bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet werden. Und zwar von Voltaire (seinem Grossvater), der alles von einer Galerie mit gehört hat. Aber sagen tut er nichts, sondern beobachtet stumm das Geschehene unter ihm. Später bereiten sich die Blade Breakers in einem Unkleideraum auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. Tyson freut sich wohl auf den Kampf und schlägt vor, dass er als erstes kämpfen will. Wäre da nicht Kai, der an seiner Stelle kämpfen möchte. Tyson hat nichts dagegen, denn er weiss, dass Kai die Demolition Boys besser als jeder andere kennt. In der zweiten Runde setzen die Blade Breakers ihre Hoffnungen auf Ray und in der dritten Runde steht Tyson als Spieler fest. Die erste Runde beginnt und Kai steht Spencer mit seinem Seaborg gegenüber. Die Arena nennt sich Black Sea Bowl, die sehr viele Hindernisse verbirgt. So weiss niemand, was sich unter den Wellen befindet und man muss eine sehr gute Kontrolle über seinen Bey beherrschen. Kaum sind die Beys abgefeuert worden, starten sie mit heftigen Attacken. Kai hat etwas übersehen: Seaborg (ein Wal) ist ein Wassergeist und kann sich auf dem Wasser sehr gut fortbewegen. Dranzer hat ein Nachteil, aber die erste Attacke geht an Kai, da er Spencers Bey in die Fluten der Arena geschleudert hat. Kaum hat Seaborg Kontakt mit dem Wasser aufgenommen, entsteht ein riesiger Wasserstrudel im "See" und eine gigantische Welle greift nun Dranzer an. Kai sitzt in der Klemme und zu seinem Nachteil hat Spencer sein Bit-Beast gerufen. Aber Spencer hat etwas vergessen: Er besitzt keine Abwehr und so kann Kai ohne grosse Bedenken angreifen. Kai setzt seinen Special Move ein und greift Seaborg mit seinen bekannten Feuerattacken von oben an. Spencer reagiert mit Wasser darauf, denn bekanntlich löscht Wasser Feuer. Kai ist darauf nicht vorbereitet und muss eine fatale Niederlage einstecken. Nun führen die Demolition Boys mit 1:0. Die zweite Runde beginnt. Kurz vor dem Kampf hat Voltaire seinen Enkel aufgesucht und will ihm einen neu entwickelten Black Dranzer unter die Nase reiben. Kai will von dem alles nichts wissen, er möchte seine Teamkollegen nicht noch einmal verraten. Aber kann er Voltaires verlockendem Angebot standhalten oder wird er schwach? Wieder stehen sich Kai und Spencer gegenüber und was Kai da in den Händen hält, gefällt den restlichen Blade Breakers ganz und gar nicht! Spencer setzt die gleiche Attacke wie im letzten Kampf ein, indem er einen riesigen Wasserstrudel erzeugen lässt. Kai reagiert plötzlich sehr unbeeindruckt und setzt seinen wahren Dranzer ein. Er hat seinen Grossvater hintergangen, denn Kais Selbstvertrauen gibt Dranzer genug Kraft. Auch Kai setzt wieder die gleiche Attacke ein, aber in seinem Inneren weiss er, dass er nicht so stark wie Spencer ist. Aber Kai hat seine Freunde, die hinter ihm stehen. Auch im zweiten Kampf hat er verloren und Spencer absorbiert Dranzers Kraft. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links en:Beyblade - Episode 48 Kategorie:Beyblade Episoden